Studio Tour (UST)
Studio Tour 'is a guided tram attraction that takes you around around 'Universal Studios Tennessee, Universal's Islands of Adventure Tennessee 'and [[Universal Metazoa Tennessee|'Universal Metazoa Tennessee]] located at Universal Studios Tennessee. It opened in March 14, 1991 With Universal Studios Tennessee Queue Guests walk through an outdoor queue with TV monitors giving movie fun facts. Before getting to the boarding area, guests are handed a pair of 3-D glasses Ride Guests board 4-car trams. Each tram has 6 rows of seats with 5 seats in each row. Once everyone is seated, the tram pulls away from the boarding area. The tour guide (sitting in the drivers seat in the front of the first car) appears via live feed on monitors in each row of the cars. He/she introduces themselves and welcomes guests to the studio tour. TBA Segments Current * Futurama: Worlds of Adventure! - TBA. (Replaced: Battle of Galactica) * New York Backlot '''- a recreation of New York City. * '''Flash Flood! - a special effects demonstration of rain and storm effects. * Subway Disaster - a special effects demonstration depicting a cheesy B-Movie earthquake. (Replaced: Subway Earthquake) * Batman Tunnel - TBA (added in 2011) * Looney Tunes Tour - Once touring the park, riders are brought into a pitch-black dark soundstage where it is announced they will be let off to take a tour of Looney Tunes Studio. They are told to put on their "sunglasses" because cartoons are extremely brightly colored. However, on the monitors in the tram, showing the live feed of the tour guide, shows Daffy Duck took his place and is now in charge of the tour. Riders are taken on a crazy tour of Looney Tunes Studios while Bugs Bunny tried to get Daffy out of the tram. In the end, Daffy ends up swirving the tram out of control and hitting a ton of fire hydrants, finally stopping Daffy. Bugs takes Daffy away and returns the tour guide to the tram. (added in 2011) * Hurricane Bay - TBA. (Replaced: Jaws Encounter) * Parting of the Red Sea - the Lagoon drains and the tram passes through it. * The Collapsing Bridge - an old rotting bridge that shakes the tram and threatens to collapse to the lake below. * The Grinch Whoville Set - a recreation of Whoville (added in 2000) * Antarctica '-' '''A set themed to Antarctica. * '''The Great Valley Set - a recreation of The Great Valley * [[The Land Before Time Experience|'The Land Before Time Experience']] - a 360 3D show scene where your tram tries to drive away from the Sharptooth, TBA. * Jurassic Park Control Center - an encounter with animatronic dinosaurs spitting water at guests. * Skull Island: Reign of Kong - TBA * The Burning Log Cabin - a log cabin that appears to be on fire thanks to pyrotechnics. * DragonHeart 360 - a 360 3D show scene where the tram TBA. (Opened: 2003) (Replaced: TBA) * Volcano! - a special effects demonstration with pyrotechnics depicting the core of the volcano exploding. * Backlot Houses - Houses used in tv shows and movies. * Bates Motel - The murderer appears to carry a dead body into his vehicle, only to end up chasing the tram with a knife! * Camp Crystal Lake - The tram stops near a lake suddenly Jason trys to attack the tram and the tram shoots up and drives away from him (added in 2006) * Fast and Furious Supercharged! - a 360 3D show scene where the tram is in the middle of a car chase! (added in 2018) Former * Battle of Galactica - TBA. (1991-2009) * Subway Earthquake - TBA. (1991-2008) * Jaws Encounter - TBA. (1991-2002) * Kongfrontation - TBA. (1991-2004) * Six Points Texas - a western town with a cowboy shootout. (1991-2017) * Old Mexico - an aincent Mexican town. (1991-2017) * The Spinning Avalanche Tunnel (1998-2001)' - '''A Rotating Tunnel. Removed due to too many guests getting motion sickness and nausea. (Replaced By:' The Land Before Time Experience) Terror Tram Terror Tram is a seasonal overlay during Universal Studios Tennessee's Halloween Horror Nights Haunted Halloween. It only is offered after 7pm until closing on those days. The rest of the operation hours offers the normal tour. The Terror Tram features a new plot. When riders board the tram, the the tour guide warns that the park has been infiltrated by Universal Monsters like Frankenstein and Dracula. They must move the tour along quickly before the monsters catch up with them. '''Scare Encounters During The Terror Tram: * Bates Motel - The murderer appears to carry a dead body into his vehicle, only to end up chasing the tram with a knife! * A''' '''Nightmare on Elm Street Tunnel - our tram enters a room boiler room only to end up with Freddy Krueger chasing the tram with his finger glove our tram luckily escaped and loss him. * Camp Crystal Lake - The tram stops near a lake suddenly Jason trys to attack the tram and the tram shoots up and drives away from him (added in 2005) * Chucky's Toy Store of Terror - our tram enters a dark Tunnel as the Child's Play theme plays while Chucky says his famous chant, "Ade due Damballa! Give me the power I beg of you! Leveau mercier du bois chaloitte. Secoise entienne mais pois de morte. Morteisma lieu de vocuier de mieu vochette. Endenlieu pour du boisette Damballa! Endenlieu pour du boisette Damballa! Endenlieu pour du boisette Damballa!" as our tram drives through a toy factory through the Good Guy dolls factory from Child's Play 2, and Chucky would burst through walls of doll boxes as well as have boxes falling on near the tram as the tram drives away before it drives away scene once more only to have multiple Chucky attack from the left and right sides of the tram. (Takes place at Battlestar Galactica)' ' * Gremlins Encounter - After Fast and Furious Supercharged, the tram pulls to a stop in front of many duplicates of the Gremlins (actually actors in makeup and costumes) who try to attack the tram. The guide tells guests that they multiplied, just like Gremlins. Then the guide remembers that in the movie Gremlins, the Gremlins were defeated by bright lights. The tour guide then orders all of the guests to take out their cell phones and cameras and snap as many flash photos as possible. Through strobe lights under the tram and sound effects, the Gremlins are defeated by the flashes and disappear into a cloud of smoke before the tram moves on and finishes the tour. The disapearence of the Gremlins is created by a fog machine and trap doors. (Takes place at New York Backlot) * Survive the Purge - Since the inception of The Purge, patriotic citizens have taken to the streets in record numbers to “purge” the country of its less desirable elements. During this once-a-year event, all crime is legal – including murder. Recognizing that not all citizens choose to hunt during The Purge, Universal Studios Hollywood has created the Purge Party as a safe alternative to watch the night’s dramatic events unfold on large video screens set up around the famed Universal backlot. What better way to celebrate the spirit of The Purge? Blessed be Our New Founding Fathers and America. A nation reborn! (Takes place at Old Mexico)' ' * Horror Comes Home - This year, escaped inmate from the Shadybrook Asylum for the Criminally Insane, “Jack the Clown,” knows there are few skeletons in the closet, as the location will become a “home away from home” for him and his beloved heroes, Freddy, Jason and Leatherface who’ll stalk the night. The darkness and fear of the unknown will serve to comfort these titans of terror in their quest to scare guests to…death. Ah, it’s just a movie. Right? (Takes place at Six Points Texas)' ' * Jurassic Park: Raptor Terror! - Deep within the jungle, top secret genetic experiments have gone horribly wrong, creating Raptor''' mutant dinosaurs.. and all evil.. (Takes place at Jurassic Park Animal Control) * '''TBA Trivia * Saftey Restraint: Lap Bar, Handrail * Tram Manufacturer: GMC. * Segment Manufacturers: Arrow Dynamics, Intamin, ITEC Productions, IMAX. * TBA Category:Tennessee